


Flames

by Gonewiththeblizzard



Category: Billary - Fandom, Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: F/M, Love, Married Couple, Passion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 22:45:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11367180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gonewiththeblizzard/pseuds/Gonewiththeblizzard
Summary: A very steamy night in the summer of 2017.





	Flames

It’s a hot summer night and I am sitting on the porch with a beer in my hand to cool me off. I’m overheated and the reason for that is not the suffocating temperature but the sight of my handsome husband, who is agonizing in front of the grill as he elegantly flips a burger. It has been my idea. I happened to mention I was craving barbecue and he, always so devoted to my happiness didn’t hesitate to grant my wishes. 

I sometimes wonder why me? What did I do to be so lucky? It’s not that I feel unworthy or undeserving of his love. I simply feel blessed, so incredibly blessed to have him in my life, to love him and to be loved by him. I don’t fool myself, I know he could be with every woman he wanted. Heck! He has been with every woman he wanted in the past. He is so charming, intelligent, friendly, good-looking… He still has his choice of women and nevertheless he has chosen me. He’s here with me, cooking some burgers instead of in someone else’s bed. 

Although I will never say it out loud, I sometimes feel grateful to what happened in 1998. It was hard, painful, humiliating and utterly devastating but that was the last push he needed to work hard to become a better man for me. I also learned from my mistakes and we improved together. It almost feels surreal that now we are here, having a carefree night after all we have been through. His never-ending love, support and company are just invaluable and I am positive I can’t be any luckier. 

Feeling unable to resist the temptation to be close to him, I stand up and walk to him like the moth to the brightest flame, burning with desire at the mere thought of being by his side. That’s how attracted to him I am. I am grateful for feeling the damp grass on my bare feet as I cross the lawn, as it temporarily prevents me from burning up. Just temporarily, because when I finally reach my destination, my whole body suddenly feels as ardent as the embers. 

He hasn’t noticed my presence yet so I take the opportunity to admire him. He is not a spring chicken anymore and neither am I but I still find him as mesmerizing as I did that day in the Yale library forty-six years ago. His face, still beautiful despite being marred by age, is glowing orange like the harvest moon because of the fire and some beads of sweat are rolling down his forehead and nape. He looks so hot it makes my pulse quicken. 

‘'Hi, baby girl’’ he greets me with a warm smile and extends his right arm for me to come closer so he can embrace me and I surrender, not that I takes me much to do so. 

‘'Jesus, Bill! You are hot!’’ I exclaim as soon as I get in contact with his burning skin. I am concerned and I offer him the half-empty beer I am holding. I am worried, I don’t want him to have a heatstroke because of my stupid craving. 

He doesn’t hesitate to grab it and gulp it. I am completely transfixed on his Adam’s apple going up and down. As I watch him, I suddenly feel a stream of wetness pooling in my panties and I squeeze my thighs to try to stop it but I only make it worse. I am beginning to think —Ok, I already knew—that there’s only one way to put out this fire. 

‘'Thanks, honey’’ he looks at me to hand me the now-empty beer back and our eyes meet. He seductively bites his lower lip and I know we are thinking the same. ‘'You are hot too. So hot’’ 

‘'Yeah, it’s such a warm night isn’t it?’’ I decide to play dumb and I casually fan myself with my hand. I know what it does to him and when he tightens his embrace and pulls me closer, I realize it has worked. 

‘'Indeed’’ His voice is raspier, lower and dripping with sex, and it shoots right to my core. He flashes me a devilish grin and I know he is up to something ‘’Perhaps, you would feel better if you took off your shirt, Hills. You must be boiling’’ 

‘'You think so?’’ Now it’s time for my innocent play. Big eyes, check. Shy smile, check. Seduced husband, check. 

‘'Yeah, babe, trust me. Do you need a hand?’’ I simply nod, still in character. He puts the fork on the table and wipes his hands. For a moment I get lost looking at them. They are always my biggest fetish and I can’t wait to have them on my body. Fortunately, my dreams are about to come true. 

Bill is hovering just above me, our lips mere inches apart and I am intoxicated with his manly smell, that unique mix of sweat, worn-off cologne and aftershave. So Bill, so incredibly hot. All of a sudden I become conscious of the potential danger of the situation. Flirting with my husband in the middle of the garden is ok but being undressed by him is something completely different. After a scan of the place where I don’t find any agents or unwelcome onlookers, I decided to give in and I sigh abandoning myself to him. Bill takes it as a signal to proceed. 

He swiftly unbuttons my shirt and slides it off my shoulders to reveal a tight cerulean lacy camisole and a silky burgundy bra that could easily be seen underneath. I know they don’t match but I don’t think Bill minds. After all, it is his fault I had to dress up so fast in the morning so I wouldn’t be late after our morning romp (or the second round that followed). Besides, these are the two fabrics he loves the most, lace and silk. 

I feel his breath hitch and I look up to see him wetting his lips. So he likes what he sees. My gaze travels south and I notice the growing bulge in his pants. Yeah, he definitely likes what he sees. Confirming the effect I still have on him always does wonders for my self-esteem. I am human, I doubt myself sometimes, especially after a life exposed to the public’s opinion and taking into account that my body is more often criticized that praised. Not him, though. I am always beautiful to him and I have no doubt in my mind he likes me and desires me just the way I am. I am so grateful to have him. I love him so much; I can’t express it with words.   

I look up again ready to kiss him as I can’t hold it any longer but to my surprise, he’s already looking back at the grill. His arm, however, is still draped around my shoulder, keeping me close in spite of the heat. I notice the patty and the veggies are almost ready and I can feel his impatience as he rubs my now naked shoulder with his thumb, sending shivers down my spine and stoking the fire in my center. I don’t think it’s fair I am the only one getting all hot and bothered so I creep my hand up his strong arm to his jaw and then his neck, stroking his dewy skin in the process. 

I feel him trembling under my touch when I start rubbing his ever sensitive nape and in response, he moves his hand so it is now massaging my breast. It feels like heaven and I can’t help but purr. He responds to my purring with a deep groan, sending my arousal to vertiginous heights. I find myself staring at the food, counting the seconds for it to be ready, for Bill to be mine and I to be his. Part of me wants him to forget the dinner and focus on me but I have to admit I love the thrill of waiting. 

When Bill finally realizes they are ready— well-done, just the way I like it— he takes his time to turn off the grill and places the food on the plate slowly and carefully. Too slowly and too carefully and I have to fight not to lose my patience as I watch him. 

Everything has happened so fast and I have no idea how I got here but I suddenly find myself laying on the wooden table when we are supposed to eat. And we are going to eat. Just not food. Judging by his eagerness, it becomes clear we are going to devour each other and I can’t wait. I don’t think I have ever been hungrier. 

His fervent attacks on my neck will surely leave a mark but I’m past the point of caring. We are about to fall into the abyss of passion and we are aware there’s no way back. It doesn’t matter if the food is getting cold, it doesn’t matter if we are right in front the secret service’s cabin and they could see or hear us (After all, it wouldn’t be the first time). I just care about my man and his intense sucking that is driving me crazy. I suddenly feel a bite and I writhe a little from pain and pleasure. I can’t hide my big grin at the realization that the beast has been released. I love it when he’s savage and rough like this. 

He pulls away briefly to remove my slacks and camisole, leaving me just in my underwear and he’s back on me before I have time to start undressing him. He kisses me roughly and deeply and his beautiful hands manage to unclasp my bra and throw it away alongside my panties seconds later without forgoing the kiss. The only barrier between our wanting bodies are now his clothes. He trails his mouth down my throat and settles on my exposed breasts, sucking and biting hard as if there is no tomorrow. I moan loudly but I need more so I grind my hips against his crotch, feeling his throbbing erection despite the layers. He has other plans, however and I am grow frustrated when he denies me even a tiny bit of friction and pins my hips down with his strong hands as his mouth returns to mine. 

I’m not going to lie, I am usually submissive and I let him take the lead and do what he pleases with my body and that never fails to leave us satisfied. But I am submissive by choice and I can also choose to be dominant like I have on many occasions. Now I am choosing to be dominant but I can predict he won’t assume the submissive role so quickly tonight and I am looking forward to a ruthless battle for dominance. 

I try to push him with my hands but he pins them above my head with his free hand. I sometimes hate they are so big. No, who am I kidding? I love them, not just their beauty but their strength and abilities too. As if on cue, he releases the hold on my hip and brings his hand to my center. He doesn’t waste any time and he rapidly inserts three long fingers in my heat that he curls to reach my most sensitive spot to make me scream. He’s pulls them in and out roughly, so roughly it hurts but it feels so good at the same time. I feel like I am going to collapse and I just keep shrieking his name and begging him to continue. What happened to being in control tonight? I realize that is useless to fight it and I decide close my eyes and enjoy. 

‘'You are so hot and wet, Hilly, and it’s all for me’’ I moan at his words ‘'God, you are so sexy. Let’s see how fast I can make you come’’ I open my eyes to see his smug expression and I can see he’s relishing the feeling of having so much power over me. I won’t let him. Sure, I want to come so badly but I feel like putting up a fight. I hate it when he gets away with his smugness. 

He bows her head to capture my lips with his once again and I start to plot how to turn the tables with the little bit of judgment that is not clouded yet. He starts rubbing my clit with his thumb and I feel myself getting closer but I can’t let him win. I bite his lip forcefully drawing out some blood and he retreats. 

‘'What the hell?’’ he asks, shocked, but I know he’s not angry. This has only aroused him more. However, in his brief state of confusion he stills his movements and I take the opportunity to push him back and get down the table. Within seconds, I am on my knees in front of him, unbuckling his belt and sliding pants and briefs down his legs. It’s my turn to smile smugly when I am face to face with his more-than-ready manhood. 

‘'You are so hot and hard, Billy, and it’s all for me. Let’s see how fast I can make you come’’ I mock his words and his cock twitches, hardening impossibly for me. I know he wants to protest but I am faster. 

I envelope his cock with my lips, sliding it down my throat while I massage his heavy balls with my hands and the only thing that comes out of his mouth is a guttural groan that sounds like music to my ears. I keep sucking hard and fondling him and I can feel he’s getting closer. I am getting wetter if that’s possible just by hearing the sounds he is making and I sneakily try to move my hand to rub my clit but he catches my wrist and pulls me up, forcing me to leave his cock. 

I look into his eyes, darkened by lust but also full of love and I am reminded that this is not only sex, we are making love.  Over the years, we have seen most of our friends growing apart as we all have grown older. Some even get divorced, while others are still together because they are used to it or because of their families, and the luckiest ones make love once or twice a month but that’s not us. We still love and desire each other as much as we did in that glorious spring of 1971. I chuckle when I think that after all these years, we are still going at it every time we can like the couple of horny Yale students we once were. Our evergreen passion is surely the envy of our most hateful detractors. Perhaps that’s why they hit us so fervently. 

Bill takes advantage of my sudden spacing-out and turns me around and bends me so my upper body is on the table and he is behind me, his hands massaging my ass then roaming up my torso until they are cupping my breasts. For a moment he doesn’t move and I am sure he is deliberately torturing me. I wiggle my ass against his cock and in a swift movement, he slides it into my heat. Having him filling me is like reaching heaven. I hope no one is sleeping yet because I can’t suppress a scream so loud it could wake the death. Bill makes me lose control and while on other occasions I would be mindful not to disturb others, when we are like this, my primal instincts take over my rational mind. It is what it is, I can’t help it. He brings out the animal in me and I bring out the animal in him. He roughly yanks my hair back so he’s hovering over my ear. 

‘'Is this what you want? Because this is what you are getting’’ he asks me but doesn’t let me time to answer or even adjust properly to his fullness as he starts slamming harder and harder. I feel him getting slicker and slicker and I know he’s close. So am I, I am already feeling that burning just below my navel. He keeps pushing, deeper every time and I didn’t know it could get so deep. When he manages me to stretch me once more I can’t hold it any longer and I come undone with a long scream. Right after he makes sure I am in for an earth-shattering orgasm, he finally lets go and releases his seed into my depths as he too screams my name. 

He wastes no time and gathers me in his arms as we both catch our breaths. He runs his arm up and down my back as I find myself shivering due to the cooling air and I snuggle closer. He might have been really rough just a few minutes ago but now he’s so sweet and protective it makes my heart flutter. 

‘'I love you’’ he whispers before lowering down his head to kiss me tenderly and I know he isn’t lying. I couldn’t feel more loved. 

***

We are sitting by the pool and I am eating the burger he just grilled for me and he’s eating some vegetables. We had to reheat them and they have obviously lost some flavor but everything tastes good when you are hungry. We laugh, and share a beer and flirt and I find myself hungry again even if I have just finished my meal. He runs his foot up my leg and I know he is feeling it too. The night is not over yet. 

This is our love. The fire that will never be quenched.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea one night and I had to write it. I didn't think I would enjoy writing from Hillary's point of view so much so if you liked it and don't think it's out-of-character or anything, I may write more one-shots like this in the future so let me know what you think.  
> Update of The Other Woman coming soon!


End file.
